LED light is a new lighting source. Because of its high luminous efficiency, long life span, energy saving, vandal-resistant, and environmental, it has been gradually used in home, office, public facilities, etc.
LED bulbs are new energy-saving lamps that replace the traditional incandescent lamps. Traditional incandescent lamp and tungsten filament lamp take high energy consumption and have short life span. Because of the limited global natural resources, those have been gradually banned to product by the governments, followed by the electronic energy-saving lamp, although the electronic energy-saving lamp saved energy, because the heavy metal elements used in the manufacturing process, which would lead to environmental pollution, but also is contrary to the big trend of environmental protection. With the rapid development of LED technology, LED lighting has become a new choice of green lighting. LED is much better than traditional lighting products in the lighting principle, energy saving, and environmental protection. As the incandescent and electronic energy-saving lamps still occupy a very high proportion in people's daily life, in order to reduce waste, LED lighting manufacturers must develop LED lighting products which are in line with the existing interface and the using habit, thus users can use the new LED lighting products without replace the original traditional lighting base and line. Therefore, LED bulb is emerged at the right moment. LED bulb uses the existing interface, that is, screw and socket, and even imitates the shape of the incandescent bulb to conform to people's habits.
The current LED bulb has reached the basic requirements to apply, and the price is also acceptable, but because of the better appearance or light angle of the LED lighting device, especially the similar appearance to the traditional incandescent, the LED lighting device has been accepted as the final version of the LED bulb. But the LED lighting device is still unable to implement to the market in quantity, the reason is the expensive the LED light bar material, although mass production or modifying the material specification may reduce the cost of materials, there are still some problems in the current process yield, so that the current cost of LED light bar can't be reduced. And because of the shape of the LED light bar itself. It is difficult to dissipate heat, which not only accelerates the light failure of the LED light bar, more seriously affect the life span of LED light bar. Therefore, it important to improve heat dissipation capability of the LED light for LED lighting devices.
In addition to the bulb, down light and other lights, light source board containing LED light source will also be used in the actual design. In the production of various lighting devices, the technical problems of external connections often need to be dealt with. Currently in North America and some regions, the IDEAL interface is a standard interface to an external power supply.
It is a key technical problem to properly handle the connection to a standard interface when narrowing down or reducing cost goals for down lights, bulbs, or similar lighting devices.